Rift Engine Adventure's: Aladdin
by BluXRE
Summary: For all I know, this is the first adventure that starts it all. But for a latest of all I had. This is how it begins the rift journey. Enjoy this start of the story. Also, this was the answer to the question I had been hiding in. Enjoy the reading. Cheers.


**Well people, from the intro I had to keep waiting for all of you to answer which dimension they land in first. And the only answer I know which one is first is the dimension called: "Aladdin". For some reason, I had been thoughting this through good enough to be the first one. So if you are unaware about this at all, be sure to review this. And think of how this will handle enough. So enjoy this first chapter, and the start of a journey through the dimensions.**

* * *

Inside the rift, the entire place has multiple tubes that travels to any dimensions and are all in blue and purple, because that's what it looks like inside. And outside of the tubes. Seriously, it does. The entire world is an inter-dimensional transportation! But the only thing that can make it work are special rift modifications. Like rift engines, that they have! They got inside the rift and were amazed that-

Shadow: I-it worked! HA HA!

Dipper: Wow! I did not expect that to actually work! This is not what we expected by the dimensional rift!

Hank: Yeah you think!? Now that we got the rift engine to work completely, where are we going to go first for a test?

Dipper: I don't know, but the computer has made the tube to connect from the world behind us, and take us somewhere mysterious!

Shadow: But where is it taking us? I see little bits of sand coming straight towards my window.

Hank: Really, I am getting much more than that! (A huge pile of sand blocks the whole window) Now my whole window is covered in sand! WHOA! (bumps into Pete's car)

Pete: Dude, watch the roa- WHOA!

Hank: I'm trying, but the sand has covered the whole window!

Pete: Use the window wiper blades!

Hank: Okay! (uses it, then more sand covers it worse) It is even worse now!

Pete: (sand covers his window) Now the sand has cover mine! WHOA!

Their cars starts to go crazy and hit's each other, losing control and hit the other 4.

Dipper: Watch where your going!

Pete: Were trying but the sand is in the way!

Shadow: Why is both of your windows blocked in sand!?

Hank: (sticks his head hand and his hand out the window) Maybe is because of that!

Hank points at the exit showing the desert!

Shadow: Oh my god, BRACE YOURSELVES PEOPLE!

They hit the brakes but when they leaped out of the rift, they hit the sand, crashing through the desert til they stopped in a leaned 2 wheel position they are seeing the night sky.

Shadow: Everybody lean!

They leaned til they landed in the same exact position on 4 wheels as they bounce and stopped.

Skipper: Okay, next time people, put the brakes on full power til we go into a full complete stop.

All: Agree!

The machine beeps showing them where they are.

Private: Look sir, the computer is showing us words.

Skipper: Words, what is the destination we landed at?

Dottie: Well, according to the computer it is showing that we have arrived at "Agrabah".

Dipper: Agrabah? Why did we arrive at Agrabah after we were chased by the cops?

Kowalski: I don't know, but it is telling us that this is out first destination?

Shadow: But what time is it anyways? It is night time, and I'm shivering?

Dottie: Uh guys?

All: What!?

Dottie: I check the time here and it says that it is 8:20 P.M. including the month and the year!

Hank: But what is the calendar in this desert!?

Dottie: It says we are in June 25th 2017 A.D.

Shadow: What!? A.D.!? What is wrong with that computer!? It was suppose to say a time in B.C.! Not A.D. in the present year!

Computer fixes the year.

Dottie: Wait! Um, make that 165 B.C.

Shadow: Finally!

Dipper: That is the year? How is that even possible? We took a rift that we opened, and went back in time for no reason just to get here!? What is going on!?

Kowalski: Well, from the rift world that we went inside, the place called Agrabah is a dimensional world that is called: (camera close at him) "Aladdin".

All: Aladdin?

Skipper: Well, here goes the problem then!

Rico: But if we are in here? Are we going to run out of gas and power to our cars?

Kowalski: No, not exactly.

Shadow: Say what?

Kowalski: According to the engines that we used, it is giving us an unlimited supply source of power and gas to make it through.

Hank: Wow! No more refilling gas then for us!

Kowalski: Correct!

Shadow: Then let's get moving then!

Dipper: But we got to see where the city is first before we go! This place is starting to set.

Shadow: Set? It is already night time.

Dipper: Almost.

They see the sun setting very slow.

Shadow: O-kay then. This is a problem now!

Dipper: But if that sun is still like that, why is it going a bit slow!?

Dottie: I think that's why.

Hank: What are you pointing at?

Dottie: That person riding on that horse! Where is it heading to?

Pete: I don't know, but we gotta follow it. Let's go!

Shadow: Got it!

They got into their car and slowly drive follow the mysterious person when the sun hits at the night.

* * *

 **Yeah, it is a prologue alright. But it is a start after all. And it is indeed short. I am going to try to update this later on. But for now. This prologue start will do. Thanks for the response. Cheers.**


End file.
